1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a muffler for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a muffler for a vehicle having a dual exhaust gas outflow pipe with the outlet under the center of the rear bumper.
2. Description of Related Art
Mufflers for vehicles in the related art has a plurality of chambers that are formed by disposing one or more baffles in a closed muffler housing having a predetermined volume, an exhaust gas inflow pipe through which an exhaust gas flows inside the muffler housing, and an exhaust gas outflow pipe through which an exhaust gas flows outside the muffler housing, in which the exhaust gas that has flowed inside the muffler housing through the exhaust gas inflow pipe, flows through an exhaust channel formed in the muffler housing, and consequently flows outside the muffler housing through the exhaust gas outflow pipe, with the pressure and sound reduced.
However, since the mufflers commonly used in the related art have a single exhaust gas outflow pipe, it is difficult for small vehicles to give dynamic and powerful image to consumers. Further, since the outlet of the exhaust gas outflow pipe is positioned at the right end or the left end of the rear bumper, productivity is difficult to appeal to young consumers following polished image.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.